Damn, that girl's
by Briarstroud
Summary: Set before and during the movies. Dom and Mia's sister, Nina gets into some typical trouble with the crew and even some that is not expected. HanXOC Rated M because I know why you're really here. ON HIATUS.
1. Introductions are necessary

**Okay guys, this story may be confusing at first, as it will jump around the movies a bit. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. In my mind, the movies went like this:**

** The Fast and the Furious**

** 2 Fast 2 Furious**

** Fast and Furious**

** TFATF: Tokyo Drift**

** Fast Five**

** I will make this work. I promise :)**

**Love love!**


	2. Chpt 1: So he has been here before

Dom was in the living room, watching TV while his younger sister, Nina, cleaned up the kitchen. This Thursday 's barbeque had been a hit, and everyone left just early enough to not clean. The sibling's youngest sister, Mia, was at a friend's house for the night. Nina had just taken out the trash when she came back in and heard a knock at the door.

"I got it," she heard her brother say from the living room. She started wiping off the counters and listened to the conversation that was happening at the front door.

"Hey, Dom. Sorry it's so late," a man's voice said. Nina didn't recognize the voice and frowned.

"Don't worry about it. Nina? Bring three out with you." Nina sighed and grabbed three Coronas out of the fridge. She wiped her hands on the towel and walked out into the living room. Her brother took a seat on the couch as a handsome Asian man walked into the living room. "This is my friend, Han. Han, this is my sister, Nina."

Nina nodded and handed Han a beer.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nina said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"So, where was she the last time I was here?" Han asked Dom. She smiled. _So, he has been here before, _she thought.

"Nina got into some trouble. She was in juvie last time." Dom said the words with remorse.

"For what?" Han asked. Nina walked into the living room, she didn't really like people talking about her without her in the room.

"Boosting cars," she answered as she plopped onto the couch.

"Typical of a Toretto," Han chuckled.

"Hey, in my opinion, I was doing those cars a favor," Nina tried to defend herself. "They weren't even running," she muttered. The last thing she needed was someone else judging her for her name.

"Wait," Han said with surprise. "You boosted busted cars?"

"She stole them to fix them," Dom noted, taking a long drink of his beer.

"You a mechanic or something?" Han asked, looking at her. His dark eyes focused on her and she couldn't seem to find her words.

"Or something," she finally managed to get out. They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping on their beers.

"I'm off to bed. Han, you can crash on the couch." Dom stood up, placing his empty bottle on the coffee table. He walked over to where Nina was, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Little Sister."

"Night, Dom." She grinned up at him and focused on the TV.

Now that Dom was gone, Han was able to look at Nina without being too obvious. She lay on the couch with her legs crossed over each other. Those long legs. She wore ripped jean shorts that almost revealed her underwear. On her ankle was a small, intricate flower with the name _Mia _intertwined in the vines. She wore plain black Converse that were dirty with wear. Her plain black t-shirt stretched across her large breasts. She had long dark hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. Han chuckled as he saw car grease smudged up and down her arms. _She really does fix cars. _

Nina lifted her arm to scratch her head, and Han noticed another tattoo, a medium sized, simple cross on her left wrist. Her blue eyes steadily watched the screen, but he did notice when they would flit in his direction. She didn't look much like either of her siblings, except their tan skin.

Han and Nina had sat in silence for awhile, both "watching the TV." The clock in the kitchen chimed one and Han yawned. Nina took notice immediately.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. I forget people actually sleep." She stood up and got a pillow and a blanket from the hall closet. She handed them to Han and started to walk out of the living room.

"You don't sleep?" Han asked, standing up.

"Not usually."

"Then what do you do?" He asked her.

"Stay up and wait for people to wake up," Nina shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going to sleep anytime soon. You can stay." Han gestured to the living room.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, my schedule is still backwards."

"So, what do we do? There isn't ever anything on TV at this time. Just re-runs of Judge Judy."

"What's the night life around here like?" Han looked outside.

"Pretty boring on Thursdays."

They had decided to watch the re-runs of Judge Judy. The clock chimed four o'clock and Nina looked over at Han. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady. _I knew he wouldn't make it, _she smiled. In three hours, Letty would be over for breakfast so Nina went upstairs to shower.

She got into the warm water and let it relax her muscles. She slept in weird periods. She would be awake for three days then sleep for eight hours. Right on schedule. This was the beginning of her second day. She washed her hair and shaved her legs. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She smelled like coconut and lime. She opened the door that attached to her room and walked in. Her clock read 5:45am. She grabbed her skinny jeans off the floor and pulled them on. It was going to be a hot day in Los Angeles today, but she had to wear pants at the shop she worked at.

She walked to the closet and pulled out her button-up work shirt. Her name was stitched onto the left side. She grabbed a white tank top out of her dresser and pulled it on, slipping the button-up on after it. She combed the knots out of her hair and pulled her long hair into a sleek ponytail. She put on some brown eyeliner and some mascara and walked down the stairs.

The coffee maker was already brewing away, filling the kitchen with the aroma of Columbian brew. Nina poured herself a cup and walked to the living room. Han was still sleeping on the chair. She heard movement upstairs and knew Dom was waking up. She drank the rest of her coffee and started making breakfast.

Letty got to the house around the same time Dom came downstairs. They kissed and walked into the kitchen. Nina handed them coffee and gestured for them to sit at the bar.

"Where's Han?" Dom asked.

"Sleeping."

"Did you keep him up all night?" Letty asked. Dom cast her a glare. "Not what I meant! You know about Nina's insomnia."

"I didn't mean to." They heard a grumbling from the room next door and quieted at once.

"Han? You doing okay?" Dom asked.

"Yeah. Is that coffee?" Han walked into the kitchen and nodded towards the pot.

"Yup," Nina poured him a cup and set it in the empty spot on the bar. Han took a sip as Nina placed three plates of food in front of them.

"Han, you remember Letty?"

"Of course." Han and Letty hugged and then the group dug into the pancakes and eggs and bacon that Nina had cooked. "You work in a shop?"

Han noted the shirt Nina was wearing.

"Yup. Actually," She took a bite of bacon. "Got to get going."

She ran upstairs and grabbed her wallet and phone. On her way out the door, she hugged Letty and gave Dom a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nice meeting you, Han." She shook his hand, and walked out the door. Han couldn't help but watch her hips swing as she walked.

_Damn, that girl's gonna get me in trouble, _Han thought as he went back into the kitchen.


	3. Chpt 2: So, they talked ya into it?

_**Been seeing some Story and Favorite Alerts! Yay! Anywho I forgot to do the drill: I do not own any of the Fast and Furious movies or any of the yummy people in those movies. Although, if I owned Han...mmmm. Well, let's just let the story do the talking.**_

Nina pulled herself out from under the Camaro she was working on and looked at the clock. It read four o'clock. She had already taken her break, but this awful heat was making her want another one. Her boss, Mr. Jenkins, saw her from across the shop and smiled at her frown.

"Nina, you can take the rest of today off." He smiled, looking back at his paperwork.

"Are you sure? Because this Camaro still has a lot of work to be done to it and-"

"And," he interrupted her. "It can wait until Monday. Enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you, Mr. J." Nina grabbed her stuff out of his office as well as a cold can of Coke and walked out to her car, a 1984 Nissan 300ZX, and gift from her brother for her sixteenth birthday. She had only had it about a year or so, but she loved it. It was painted a shiny gray with two matte black stripes down the hood.

She jumped in and rolled down the windows, noticing how dirty they were. _I'll clean it when I get home, _she thought as she drove back home.

As Nina pulled up to the house, she noticed that everyone was gone, even Han. She sighed and parked her car on the cement slab in the back yard and ran upstairs to get changed. She pulled on her hot pink bikini top and some black board shorts that ended in the middle of her thigh. She grabbed her iPod and sunglasses and was back down stairs. She turned on her music and set to work.

She turned the hose on and washed most of the dirt off of her car. She grabbed a soapy washcloth and began to get rid off all the little bugs that had stuck the her headlights when she heard the unmistakable roar of Dom's car. She grinned and continued washing her car.

"Hey, don't you work for a living or something?" Vince came up and grabbed her around the waist, making her scream. He set her down and she pulled her ear buds out.

"Usually," she playfully punched his arm.

"Ow! Easy there, tiger!" Vince ran into the house, no doubt to get beer for the group. Her brother walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"So, why are you home so early?"

"J said I could have the rest of the day off, since it's so blessed hot." Nina went to wash the soap off of her car as Letty, Leon, Jesse, and Han walked back from the front of the house.

Letty came and stood next to Nina, eying the car carefully.

"Looks good," was all she said as she walked in. Leon walked up and poked her in the side.

"Damn it! I told you not to do that, L!" Nina slapped Leon's arm.

"So, you're sayin' I can't pick on my kid sister?"

"I'm not _your_ sister. And you're only a year older than me." Nina pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever." He ruffled her hair and walked inside. Nina glared after him and saw that Han was still standing outside. "You can go with them, don't worry about leaving me alone."

Han opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and nodded, heading inside. Nina sighed and went to waxing her car.

Once she was done, Vince, Dom, and Han came outside. They all seemed to critique Nina's wash job. Dom handed her a beer and smiled.

"Thanks." She narrowed her eyes and took a sip as all three of the men watched her. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Are you coming to race tonight?" Vince asked like a kid who had too much sugar.

"Why? It's always the same." Nina threw her hands up and went to go look at Jesse's car. Jesse told her last week that it had been making a cranking sound, and he couldn't figure out what was causing it. She popped the hood and started poking around the engine.

"You said you wanted to race." Dom pointed out. Nina smirked and let the hood down.

"Yeah, but every time you say _that, _I never get to." She took another sip of the beer.

"Don't worry, Nin. I'll make him." Vince elbowed her. She looked between the three guys and sighed.

"Fine. Let me get changed." Nina grabbed the rest of her beer and headed inside. She went upstairs and into her room. Letty was sitting on her bed.

"So, they talked ya into it?" Letty raised her eyebrow.

"Well, someone's gotta help you keep the skanks off of our boys." Nina grinned and pulled on some black skinny jeans.

"Ain't that the truth." Letty stood up and walked to Nina's closet, searching for who knows what. She grabbed a black lace bra-let and tossed it to Nina. "Wear that."

"Come on, Letty. You know my brother. There's no way in hell I can wear this out of the house." Nina pulled it on anyways.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him distracted." Letty unbuttoned her top, revealing the same style of top, but leather instead of lace.

"Damn, Let." Nina grabbed an oversized denim shirt out of her closet and buttoned a couple buttons. She grabbed the two bottom ends and tied them in a knot. She pulled on some ankle high lace up high heeled boots and then went into her bathroom to put on some makeup. "So, what's the deal with Han?"

Letty walked into the bathroom.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never met him before. And he obviously knows you. What's his deal?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Letty picked through the various eye shadows Nina had. "You really need all this shit?"

"Yes," Nina snatched the eye shadow away from Letty. "I do. Well, I don't want to be the little sister crushing on her brother's friends."

"Then don't crush."

"Yeah, that'll be easy." Letty shrugged.

"All I know is that he's only twenty-one. Same age as Dom." A car honked from downstairs and Nina looked out the window to see a beautiful 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner.

"What?" Nina yelled down at the gorgeous car causing all the ruckus. Han's head poked out of the driver's side.

"Dom says you need to hurry up or else he's gonna leave without you both!" He yelled up to them. Nina looked at Letty and smirked.

"Fine! We'll meet you there!" She closed the window and looked at Letty with a mischievous grin.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Letty put her hands up.

"I'm thinking that if I have to dress like a hooker with you, then you can wear some makeup with me.

Twenty minutes later, Letty and Nina pulled up to the diner that the gang met at before every race. Since they didn't start til ten or eleven, they all grabbed some food and hung out. Nina parked her car next to Han's and turned off the engine. Her and Letty stepped out of the car, and instantly all eyes were on them. They walked into the dinner and took off their sunglasses, looking around for where the group would be. Nina spotted them and started marching over.

Vince's attention was on the two hot women that had walked into the diner. His face turned to confusion when one of them started marching his way. Han watched the women as well. He recognized the shorter one as Letty, so the other one had to be Nina. Her stomach was showing, revealing a small sparkly ball hanging from her belly button. She had a sparrow tattoo on her left hip. _Damn, how many __tattoos does this girl have?_

"Oh, shit," Vince said when he realized who the women were. Dom looked over simultaneously. He saw his sister first and stood up, crossing the diner to her in a matter of seconds.

"What are you wearing?" He seethed.

"Clothes," Nina stated bluntly.

"Hey, Dom. Take it easy. I didn't want to be the odd woman out." Letty put her hand on his chest. He looked down at her just as she unbuttoned a couple of the buttons. His eyes widened and he brought Letty to the table.

Nina smiled and went to the table. Han scooted over in the booth for her.

"Thanks," she flashed him a smile. _Damn. He is so good looking. Why does he have to be Dom's friend? _She groaned. A gangly teenager with more acne that a Looney Tunes show came over to the table.

"Hey, guys. Haven't seen ya around in awhile. Oh, hi, Nina." The boy raised his hand in a half wave.

"Hi, Tony." Nina practically slapped herself, saying the kid's name made him about faint.

"Can I get your order?" He held a pad of paper and pen, looking around the table.

"Well, hold on, Nina, you're paying right?" Dom looked at her and grinned.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes. Never once had she paid at this restaurant, so now Dom made a habit out of it to bring her.

"Double bacon cheeseburger with fries," Dom stated.

"Same," Vince and Leon chirped.

"I'll just have a normal burger," Jesse told the small teen.

"Chicken strips with fries." Letty glanced at the menu.

"I'm fine, thank you," Han took a sip of his soda.

"And for you, Nina?"

"I'll have my usual. Thanks, Tony." She winked at him as he walked away.

"Damn, Nin. When you gonna give that kid the goods? He's been paying for our food for months now," Vince laughed.

"Shut up! I'm not 'give up the goods' to that weirdo. He's probably all interested in school and college and shit."

"What's wrong with school?" Han asked her.

"Nothing. They just don't like me too much."

Tony brought their food out relatively quick, considering there were many people who ordered their food before the huge group. He placed Nina's food down last. She smiled at it as Han raised an eyebrow.

"What is _that_?" He looked at it like it would eat him at any minute.

"Nina's got a bit of a sweet tooth," Letty said, chopping down on a frie.

"That's not a bit of a sweet tooth, that's a crack addict kid on Halloween," Vince said, nodding down to Nina's masterpiece. It was a waffle, with strawberries, whipped cream, M&Ms, ice cream, and hot fudge drizzled over the top. Nina wiggled down into her seat and began munching on the waffle.

Everyone stopped to watch her. She took a bite and looked up.

"What?"

"Fuckin' basketcase," Leon said as he took a bite of his burger.

"Nina, how the hell can you eat like you eat and look like you do?" Vince groaned.

"Don't know." Nina shrugged and continued eating.


	4. Chpt 3: I can't believe he let me win

They had finished their meal and sat talking for awhile. Nina grabbed her wallet and walked over to the register where Tony stood.

"What's the damage, Tony?" Nina started counting her money.

"Don't worry about it, Nina. I got it."

"Tony, are you sure? You can let me pay for my own family's meal. You know that right?" Nina looked up at him, sheepishly.

"No, it's fine. I've got it." Tony looked around nervously.

"Thank you." Nina leaned over the counter and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. His face and ears turned red instantly.

"So, about that date?" Tony started to muster up the courage.

"Listen, I think you're a great guy, but my brother," Nina looked over at Dom and his friends. She was shocked to see Han looking at her. "He doesn't like me dating. And I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Tony looked at Dom.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tony frowned.

"I'll see ya around." Nina skipped back to the table.

"You're a piece of work, ya know that?" Han said once she sat down.

"What do you mean?" She took a drink of her soda.

"You're gonna bankrupt the poor kid." Han nodded towards Tony.

"Listen, I offer to pay. I take my money out and everything. He insists."

"How do you get him to insist every time though? Like right on the money, kid," Vince said as he slapped a twenty into Letty's hand.

"Thank you."

"Hold on, you guys are betting on this now?" Nina looked around at the people sitting in the booth.

"What else would we do for fun? Besides, Vince. You know how _convincing _Nina can be." Dom smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Vince leaned over to talk to Han. "Be careful around her. She once made me think that giving her my clothes and car and walking home was good idea."

"Well, you were drunk for that one." Nina pointed out then looked at her phone. "Oh, shit. We're gonna be late."

She jumped up and headed towards the door. The rest of the group followed suit but with much less enthusiasm.

They arrived at a deserted street about twenty miles north of town. There were some cars already there, but much more people than those cars could hold. As Dom, Vince, Leon, Nina, and Han pulled up, their cars were surrounded. Letty got out of Dom's car and began beating the skanks off of him. Jesse got out of Leon's car and sighed. He wasn't allowed to race because he wasn't ready. Nina looked around and saw that Han was sitting on his car, away from the crowd gathering at her brother's feet. Nina smiled and marched over.

"Hey."

"Hey." He opened a bag of chips and popped one in his mouth.

"So, you gonna race?" Nina was so bad at small talk. She kicked the gravel with her boots and bit her lip.

"Maybe. Depends." Han said thoughtfully.

"On what?"

"Who I'm racing."

"Well that's just bloody unhelpful." Nina sighed and stomped her way over to where Vince was. She walked up right as her brother was telling everyone the rules.

"Two G buy in. All goes. You can have anywhere from 2-5 racing on this street. First up, me, Asher, Jack, and Nina." Dom nodded at each of them in turn. Jack was some new hot shot from lower LA who thought he could play with the big boys, and Asher was his friend. Everyone handed Dom the cash who gave it to one of the neutral men, those who were too slow to make off with it, or already had enough money that they didn't care.

Nina got into her car and noticed that Han was watching her. Her windows were rolled down and she started to drive towards the starting line.

"Good luck, angel." Han told her as she drove by. She frowned and stopped at the starting line. The same guy who held the money went to the middle of the street. _I should really learn these guy's names, _Nina thought as she looked at the other drivers. Dom was on the far left of the street with Asher on his right. Then Nina was next, and Jack was on the far right.

Jack and Asher revved their engines and Nina couldn't help but laugh. These guys were going to lose so badly, and they didn't even know.

"Ready?" The guy pointed at Dom, who nodded. "Set? Go!"

Jack stomped on his gas pedal, making Nina cringe at the sound the engine made. Nina put her foot down and managed to get ahead of Asher, however Asher got in front of Dom, cutting him off. Nina frowned but focused on the race.

She noticed that Jack or whatever his name was had shifted into second too early. Nina smirked and shifted into second, glancing into her rear view mirror. Dom had made it past Asher without any trouble and was catching up with her. She shifted into third and caught up with Jack easily. Asher was trying to get back into third place, but couldn't seem to catch up.

Nina was now edging up on Jack's tail. Just a few more feet and she would pass him. She pushed the car to go 120 mph. She heard a hissing sound from Jack's engine and knew it was only a matter of time before—yup, he busted a hose. Smoke started fuming from his hood, but he still pushed his car towards the finish line which was only about 200 feet away. Lucky for Nina, Jack's car started slowing down. She was about to pass the finish line when Dom zoomed past her.

"God damn it, Dom!" She hit her steering wheel. She was so close to winning that she had completely forgot about him. She pulled up next to Han's car, got out and slammed her door.

"He got you," Han noted, popping a chip into his mouth.

"No, duh." She started walking towards the big group. Han grabbed her hand, making her stop dead in her tracks. He looked into her eyes, they were a strange grey-blue, very unlike her brother's and sister's which were brown.

Nina couldn't help but stare into Han's brown eyes, usually she was kicking the ass of the guy who grabbed her, but she felt oddly safe and calm.

"Why don't you show me what you've got?" Han told her.

"What?" She snapped out of her trance.

"You and me. Let's race."

"I thought you said you weren't going to race," she shouted as Han walked towards his car.

"I said I might race depending on _who _I race," Han pointed out as he got into his car and closed the door. He drove to the starting line. Nina sighed and got into her car, following suit. She pulled up to the line for the second time that evening. She rolled down her window and looked over at Han.

"What are we racing for?" She asked him.

"For fun." Han answered. Nina narrowed her eyes and rolled up her window. This time she would not lose focus, it was just her and Han.

Nina had surprisingly won the race. Han said he didn't go easy on her, but she had a problem believing him. They were all done racing, but stuck around for the party like atmosphere. Letty stood near Dom, who had his arms around her waist. Vince and Leon had found some girls who were hanging on them. Jesse had to go home and Han and Nina were leaning against their cars watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"I can't believe you let me win." Nina pouted.

"I didn't let you win. That was me honestly trying." Han tried not to stare at her boobs that were peaking out of her shirt.

"Then you honestly suck." She frowned. "Forget this. I'm going home."

Nina got into her car and drove off, leaving Han to watch after her.

_**Ahhh! Slow going, I know! We will get things rolling soon, I promise! Thank you for sticking with me.**_


	5. Chpt 4: Then I Won't Drive

_**Magical time loop~ It's just Saturday night now. When we left off, it was Friday night.**_

Mia had finally come home from her friend's house and was sitting on the couch doing homework. Nina was in the kitchen, cleaning up. Dom, Han, Letty, and Vince had gone to town. They were going to be back anytime soon.

"Nina, can you help me?" Mia called from the living room.

"I can try, what's up kiddo?" Nina plopped on the couch next to her younger sister.

"This stupid math. I can't get the right answer. I've tried about a hundred times and it just won't work!" Mia tossed the pencil down. Nina smiled.

"Well, here. Let me take a look at it." Nina frowned at her little sister's homework. "Ah, here it is. You forgot to carry the one."

Nina gave Mia back her homework just as the group came in the back door.

"Hey!" Nina called to them.

"Hey, we're only here for a bit. We're going to the races," Dom told them.

"I'm coming," Nina stood up and started to head upstairs. Dom grabbed her hand.

"It's your third day, Nina. I don't want you driving on a sleep day." Dom sounded genuinely concerned.

"Then I won't drive." Nina shrugged.

"How ya gonna get there?" Dom asked.

"I'll take her," Han stepped in.

"Han, you don't have to-" Dom started.

"I know, it's okay." Han looked at Nina. "Go get changed."

Nina frowned. She knew she was already going to get changed, but she didn't appreciate being told what to do. She ran upstairs and into her room. She opened her dresser and frowned at the lack of pants. She had forgot to do laundry. _Guess I'm not wearing pants then, _she sighed and looked into her closet. She grabbed some dark ripped shorts and pulled them on. She then grabbed a gray v-neck t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She laced up her favorite black Converse, threw her hair into a messy bun and hopped down the stairs. Dom and Letty went to go to her house so she could get changed. Vince and Leon were riding together and had also already left.

Han was in the living room with Mia who was almost done with her homework.

"M, are you going?" Nina asked her as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"No, Tracy is going to be here soon to pick me up. We're going to a movie and then I'm spending the night at her house." Mia started packing up her homework.

"Is Dom okay with that?" Nina raised her eyebrow. Usually Dom didn't like her being gone for so many days in a row.

"Yeah. He just said that I have to be here tomorrow for the barbeque." Mia stood to go upstairs.

"Okay, well, I'll see ya tomorrow kiddo." Nina gave her little sister a hug. And went to sit next to Han. "So, when we leaving?"

"Soon. Your brother said that they were going to change locations, they just had to find the right one." Han pulled a bag of Skittles out of his jacket pocket and started eating them. He offered her the bag.

"Ooh. Yes, please." Nina cupped her hands and Han poured some in. "Thank you."

Han chuckled at her. She looked at him and smiled, she could feel herself moving towards him and those luscious lips of his.

"Let's go get dinner." Han stood up, making Nina feel like an idiot.

"Okay." She hopped up and grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter, meeting Han at the back door. Nina went around to the passenger side of the car, but found it locked. She looked up at Han who just shook his head.

"Uh-huh." He threw his keys at her and she caught them with ease.

"You want me to drive?" Han didn't answer, but got into the passenger seat. Nina frowned and got behind the driver's seat. "My brother doesn't want me driving on a sleep day."

"You say that like it's going to change my mind." Han noted, pulling a sucker out of the glove box and opening it. Nina sighed and started the car. The interior was black leather and warm, but luckily the air conditioner started up as soon as she started the car. It smelled like stale smoke, but Nina decided not to ask about it.

"Where are we going?" Nina looked at Han expectantly.

"Wherever. Just not that stupid diner." Nina growled. "What?"

"You are deliberately unhelpful."

"Sometimes."

"Most of the time," Nina muttered and drove off. She drove down the road, making a few turns here and there. She could feel Han watching her, and so desperately wanted to watch him. She pulled into the parking lot of a plaza and turned off the engine.

"What's this place?" Han asked as he got out.

"Just a little shop that I go to when Dom isn't with me." She laughed at Han's hesitance. "Come on."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the restaurant. The little shop was decorated in an oriental theme. A little Japanese woman stood behind the bar.

"Irasshaimase!" The woman came around the counter and gave Nina a hug. "Oh, Nina. We have not seen you in a long time."

The woman saw Han, and stopped. She raised her eyebrows and motioned to Han.

"No, no. My brother's friend." Nina explained quickly.

"Oooh. Well, come, come. Sit." The little woman brought them to a secluded table in the back. She ran off and returned with two beers and set them in front of Han and Nina. He raised his eyebrow at her, but said nothing. "The usual for you?"

Nina nodded and turned to Han. She noticed his face and frowned.

"What?" She questioned.

"Sushi?" Han took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah. And?" Nina took a drink of hers and set it down.

"Seems rather odd is all."

"Well, Dom doesn't like sushi, and I do. That's it."

"And, how old are you? You don't seem like you're old enough to drink yet." Han pointed to her beer.

"Ha, I'm seventeen. But no one here cards me, so it's just become a habit."

Their conversation was cut short when the woman came from the back, carrying two plates of sushi. She sat them down on the table and bowed away.

"Careful, that one's spicy." Nina warned as Han went to grab a piece of one with his chopsticks. He narrowed his eyes and shoved the sushi in his mouth anyways. Nina smiled and waited for the reaction. She only got this sushi because it was the spiciest one they had. Sadly, no such reaction came from Han. She pouted a little and continued eating.

"So, what got you into the same scene as your brother?" Han asked when they had finished.

"I think you just answered your own question." Nina said nothing more.

"Oh. Don't you go to school or something?"

"Nah, dropped out my sophomore year."

"Why?"

"School is pointless if you already know about what you want to do."

"And what do you want to do?" Han leaned across the table, looking into her eyes. She hated when he did that. She couldn't gather her thoughts. Luckily, they were interrupted by Nina's cell phone ringing from her pocket. She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled it out, answering it on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"_Nina, it's Vince." _

"Hey, Vince. What's going on?"

_ "Nothing. Dom told me to call you and tell you where the race was."_

_ "_Okay, where we headed?"

"_Remember where we had them a couple weeks ago? Down south a while?"_

"Yeah. The place where you got shoved into a cactus?" She smiled as Vince groaned.

"_Don't remind me, but yeah."_

"Okay, we'll be on our way soon." Nina hung up the phone.

"Was that Dom?" Han asked, finishing off his beer.

"No, it was Vince. We've got a bit of a drive, so if we want to get there on time, we have to leave soon," Nina went to grab the check, but frowned when Han grabbed it first. "What are you doing?"

"You drove here. I'll pay."

"I drove here because you made me drive here," Nina pointed out.

"Too bad." Han stood up and paid, leaving Nina glaring at him. _He sure knows how to get under my nails, _she continued glaring and stood up, walking outside.

Han watched as Nina ended her little fit and walked out the door. She seemed to walk in slow motion, her hips swinging to an imaginary beat. Those shorts she wore complimented her nicely. Han stopped his thoughts immediately before they went too far. _She's Dom's sister. And frankly, he won't let anyone date his sisters, let alone his friends. _

"Keep the change." Han said as he went out to his car. He smiled, seeing that Nina was in the passenger seat. Han got in the car and looked at her. "You look good in this car."

Nina glanced and him and smiled.

"Maybe I can take it off your hands sometime. Since I obviously look better in it than you."

"Is that right?"

"Well, duh. Everyone knows that women look better in muscle cars than men do." Han just laughed and started the car.

"Where are we headed?" He looked at her.

"Get on the freeway heading south. I'll let you know when we get there."

They drove in silence for about forty-five minutes before Nina told Han to turn right. They drove for another forty-five and came up to a large group of cars, much larger than the night before. Han parked the car a little ways back and him and Nina got out. She stumbled a little and Han caught her around the waist.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just get kind of clumsy on my third day. Sorry, I'll be fine." They walked over to where Dom and Letty were standing. Letty had already won a race and Dom was about to race.

"Hey, kid. How ya doing?" Dom narrowed his eyes at Han's arm around his sister's waist. Han removed his arm as soon as he noticed Dom's glare.

"Good. Ready to see my brother beat some tail." Dom smiled and went to get into his car. Han pulled yet another piece of candy out of his pocket and began eating it. He leaned on his car and Nina sighed, going to sit with him as well. She watched him carefully.

"What?" Han had noticed her staring.

"What's with the candy? I thought I was the one with the sugar tooth." Han chuckled and pulled out a sucker.

"I used to be a smoker. Pretty bad too. Trying to cut back is hard, so I eat candy to keep my hands and mouth busy." Now it was Nina's turn to chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing, just sounds like the beginning to a dirty joke."

"You're unbelievable." Han shook his hair out of his eyes.

"I try." Nina leaned over him and grabbed a piece of candy out of his pocket. She heard him catch his breath and smiled. Leaning back and popping the candy in her mouth, they watched Dom win his race.

Han went over to congratulate his friend while Nina stood up to find Letty. She knew that especially after Dom won a race, women were all over him. And Letty often wants nothing more than to literally beat some of them.

Letty found Dom with no problem. The swarms of skanks drew her right to him. Han and Vince were there too, but Letty frowned when she couldn't see Nina. She always helped Letty with skank control. She walked up to Dom and glared at the women.

"This ain't no strip in Vegas. Get to walkin'. He's not giving you any singles." Letty snarled, making Dom and Han smile. The women moved on to try to get Vince's and Han's attention. Han frowned and shook his head at the women. "Where's Nina? She usually helps me with pest control."

"I haven't seen her since before the race." Dom shrugged as he grabbed Letty around the waist, kissing her neck.

"She was just over by my car, but she's not there anymore." Han said, looking over the crowds.

"Dom," Letty pushed him away. "We need to find her. It's a sleep night. She could get trampled if the crowd doesn't see her."

Dom and Letty went around looking for Nina as Vince went around asking people if they had seen her. Han went back to his car and started looking for any sign of the direction Nina went off in. He frowned as he saw her candy wrapper going the same way he went. _I could have sworn she headed off in the opposite direction. _He saw some shoe marks and followed those. Oddly enough, they ended at his passenger side door.

He narrowed his eyebrows and opened the door, expecting it to be a lost cause, but there she was, curled up in a little ball in his passenger seat. He grinned and closed the door quietly. Han ran off to find Dom and the group before they got too panicked.

"Hey, Dom!" Han jogged up to him. "Found her."

"Really? Where is she?" Dom seemed to calm down a little bit.

"She fell asleep in my car." Han gestured behind him.

"Ah, shit. Sorry, Han. When she's tired she'll curl up anywhere. I'll go get her and bring her home." Dom started towards Han's car.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take her home. No reason to move her."

"Han, you don't have to." Letty started.

"I know. I want to." Han grinned and told everyone good-bye. He got into his car and started it, driving carefully down the road. He looked over at Nina, sleeping in his passenger seat and smirked. _She really does look good in this car, _Han thought to himself. Her long tan legs, her ample breasts, and- _Damn it, stop thinking about her like that! She's Dom's sister. Besides. She'll never like someone with a past like mine._ Han tried to convince himself and continued driving.


	6. Chpt 5: Where the Hell are We Going?

_**Author's Note: Since I don't want to write a bunch of filler stuff so I can skip ahead to the good stuff. When Nina woke up the next morning, Han was gone. He comes back a few times over the next couple of years, but nothing as long as this first week. So this chapter shall be set about six months before TFATF (first movie). It has been about six years since Nina met Han.**_

_**I don't own any of the movies or the sexiness that is Han. I do, however own Nina. And some poetic license that lets me give everyone the age that I want them to have.**_

"Dom! Why the hell is all my stuff packed?" Nina shouted down the stairs. Mia came into Nina's room, frowning. The now twenty-two year old had grown up to be one of the most beautiful women many men had ever seen. Paired with Nina, the two were unstoppable. Long tan legs, slim figures, defined hips. Enough to make a boy drool. Their faces were different. Nina's blue eyes contrasted so greatly to her dark hair and skin, while Mia's brown eyes sucked men in. Boy did Dom have his work cut out for him.

"Mine is too," Mia pursed her lips. Letty came into the room and chuckled. "What's so funny, Letty?"

"Yes, do tell." Nina put her hands on her hips.

"We're going on vacation," she said like they should have known.

"What?" Mia and Nina said together.

"Ya know, for being three years apart, you guys could pass as twins," Vince said as he walked into the room, grabbing Nina and Mia's bags.

"Why are we going on vacation?" Nina demanded.

"Didn't you turn twenty-five last week?" A voice Nina recognized instantly said from her doorway.

"Han?" She ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her around the waist, making her get butterflies in her stomach. He still smelled like smoke, but more candy than the last time she saw him. His cologne was masking the scents perfectly. "What are you doing here?"

"We're celebrating!" Dom said as he came up into the room.

"Celebrating?" Mia and Nina said in unison.

"Seriously, you guys need to stop doing that." Vince had entered the room again. "It's creepy."

"Sorry, Vince." The girls said, together on purpose this time, and started laughing.

"Seriously though, what are we celebrating?" Mia asked.

"Jeez, Mia. You can't even remember your sister's birthday, and here I was thinking you were the smart one out of the three of us."

"Shut up, Dom." Mia scowled.

"So, what are we doing for my birthday?"

"That's a surprise," Letty said, grabbing Nina's purse and throwing things in.

"Damn it, Let." Nina glared.

"Go get your ass in the car." Letty demanded.

"What car?" Nina couldn't help but be a smart ass about ninety percent of the time.

"My car." Han grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs.

"How is everyone else getting there?" Nina asked.

"You ask too many questions." Han noted as he opened the door for her. She stuck her tongue out at him and got inside the car.

Han and Nina had followed Dom and Letty while Vince and Mia drove behind the group. Nina tried to look out the windows to see where they were going, but couldn't seem to find a sign that was helpful. They started slowing down and Nina frowned.

"Han, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, angel." Nina sat back in her seat, pouting. It was only until they had got up to the booth that she realized where they were going.

"We're going to Mexico!" She squealed.

"Yes. I was wondering when you would figure it out."

"Oh, shut up." Nina took a drink of her Coke.

The border patrol guy asked them what their business was in Mexico and Han answered.

"We're celebrating her birthday." He jerked his hand towards my seat. The guy's eyes widened at what I guessed was my revealing shirt and let us through, but not before wishing me a happy birthday.

They drove for a couple more hours before stopping to eat. Dom, Letty, and Mia were already inside ordering while Vince, Nina, and Han looked around.

"Where the hell _are _we going?" Vince asked. "I knew Mexico, but I don't know exactly where."

"I think Dom's keeping that a secret," Han said as they walked inside. Mia, Nina, and Letty ordered margaritas while the guys got beer. Their food would be out any minute.

"Hey, Dom?" Nina asked from across the table. "Where we going?"

"Mexico," Dom answered.

"We're already in Mexico, smart-ass." Nina retorted.

"Further into Mexico, Niña." He snapped back.

"Pain in the ass." Nina muttered. She hated that little play on her name. She was teased in school about it also.

Their food had arrived and everyone dug in. Nina and Mia were sharing some nachos while almost everyone else had tamales. The little Mexican woman who owned the restaurant came and set the check down.

"Gracias," Dom and Nina said as they as well as Vince and Han reached for the check.

"Nope." Vince said as he slapped Nina's wrist.

"Ow!" She pulled it back as Han and Dom went to smack her wrist again.

"It's your birthday. We're not going to let you pay," Dom said. He had won for dominance over the check.

"Technically, my birthday was _last_ week. This is stupid." Nina pouted while Letty and Mia laughed.

"Yes, well Mr. J wouldn't give you last week off, so here we are." Dom had given the money to the little woman who came out carrying a basket of sweets. Nina raised her eyebrows at the basket and smiled when she recognized what was inside as bunuelos. Dom raised his eyebrow at her before handing the basket over. "Here ya go, you nut-cake."

"I like my sugar based deserts," Nina said, taking the basket and smelling the fritters.

"Come on guys, let's get back on the road. Lots of driving to do." Dom stood up and grabbed Letty around the waist. Letty giggled, which was a very rare sound from her. They walked out of the small restaurant, got into the appropriate cars, and started driving.

Around eight that evening, they pulled over in a small town on the coast. Everyone got out of the cars and stretched.

"Jesus, Dom. How much longer?" Mia and Vince groaned.

"We're about eight hours drive from where we are going. And I don't know about you fellas, but I'm beat." Dom put his hand on the back of his head.

"Well, ya know, us women _can_ drive," Letty hinted. Nina and Mia smiled.

"I don't want you falling asleep on us," was Dom's argument. Nina narrowed her eyes and bit her lip while Letty put her hands on her hips. "Okay, so you guys are fine, but what about Mia?"

"I took a nap on the way here, I'm wide awake."

"And what makes you think that Vince and Han are going to let you girls drive their cars?" Dom searched desperately for a reason for his sisters not to drive.

"Mia's driving is fine with me," Vince put his opinion in, trying not to look at Dom's glare.

"And Nina's driven my car enough times that I know what she's made of. Besides, I could use a break from staring at the road anyways." Han munched on a chip. Dom threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, but let's get something to eat first." He walked to the restaurant across the street. The rest of the group followed.

They were seated almost immediately and ordered their drinks. All the girls ordered water since they would be driving.

"Nina, Mia, will you come with me?" Letty asked as she stood up to use the bathroom.

"Sure." Nina and Mia said, standing up.

"What is it with women and going to the bathroom together?" Vince slapped the table.

"You just assume we're going to the bathroom. We could be going to flirt with the cooks," Nina said as they walked away. Han could have sworn she winked at him.

*_**In the bathroom***_

__"What's up, Letty?" Nina asked as soon as she knew they were alone.

"Why does something have to be up?" Mia asked her sister.

"Because I know Letty, and she never did the whole 'bring your girlfriends to the bathroom' thing. So spill." Nina placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I figured the boys wouldn't be okay with it. But since we're driving, let's have a little fun. Once they fall asleep, we can have a little race." Letty's grin was huge, and almost made Nina laugh.

"Well, how are we going to let the others know if our guy is asleep?" Mia asked. Nina and Letty raised their eye brows. "Not that I'm saying Vince is my guy or anything."

"Riiiiight." Nina rolled her eyes. "We flash our lights. Three times means they're out. Two means, pull over."

"Got it." Mia said, fixing her dress in the mirror.

"Perfect." Letty went to leave, but stopped when Nina went to look in the mirror too. "Really, guys?"

"I haven't seen myself all day. And if _this_ is how I looked, I feel sorry for you all." Mia explained.

"You developed the crush didn't you, Nina?" Letty drawled.

"Shut up, Let."

*_**Meanwhile, out at the dining table***_

"I mean, come on guys. They have to conspiring against us. Or making out or something!" Vince was still hung up on why women always go to the bathroom together.

"That's totally it, Vince. We go together to have a hot make-out sesh that men aren't invited to." Nina said as she came back to the table. Dom cast her a look. "Kidding."

"Damn, Vince. Ya gotta learn to drop things. You'll never know. So give up now," Letty said, sitting down next to Dom. Mia sat down as well and just as their food got there.

They dug in and finished quickly. Vince took the check this time and soon they were out in the warm air.

"Okay, so Letty knows where she's going. _Follow her," _Dom directed the last statement at Nina.

"What? You think I'm brave enough to drive around Mexico by myself?" Nina said more squeaky than her normal voice.

"That's _exactly _what I'm afraid of." Dom gave her a hug and got into his car. Letty and Mia winked at Nina, who nodded. Nina got into the car after Han and started the engine.

Two hours later, Mia had flashed her lights three times. Unfortunately, Han still wasn't asleep. Around midnight, Nina's phone started ringing. She glanced over at Han before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Nina, Dom's out. What about Han?"_

_ "_No, still here."

"_Shit. We'll be there in a few hours. Let me know as soon as he does."_

"Can do." Nina hung up her phone.

"So, you guys are waiting for me to fall asleep so you can race?" Han said, smirking at Nina.

"Maybe." Nina wasn't about to give everyone up so easily.

"You don't have to wait for me. I won't tell anyone. Besides. Let's add some life to this boring drive." Han looked at her.

"You know what you're getting into, right?" Nina asked him.

"How scary can you be?" Han retorted.

"You'll see." She winked at him and flashed her lights three times. Letty started slowing down and Nina pulled up on her left. Mia pulled up next to them. Nina rolled down her windows, making Letty practically yell.

"You said he was asleep!" She hissed.

"He's cool. Don't worry," Nina reassured. Letty answered hesitantly.

"Okay, next mile. What are the bets?"

"$100 each?" Mia suggested.

Nina and Letty chuckled.

"What? I haven't been allowed to race yet, guys! I can't bet big bucks like you!" Mia whined.

"Haha, no. Hundred's fine," Nina and Letty said between their breathes. "How we gonna make this fair?"

"I'll say it," Han offered.

"Okay. I can live with that." Letty said.

"Ready?" Han said loud enough for everyone to hear, but quiet enough so Vince and Dom didn't wake up.

"Set!" Right before Han said "Go!" he grabbed Nina's thigh and squeezed, making her jump a little, but it worked. As soon as he said, "Go!," her foot was on the gas as she pulled forward. She quickly looked down at the odometer and smiled. Easiest mile ever. Letty had been close to Nina, but wasn't able to pass her. And poor Mia was still so far behind.

When Nina's odometer hit the next mile, she slowed down so Letty could lead again. She still didn't have a clue as to where they were going.

"Nice race," Letty said as she went to the front, rolling up her windows. Mia sulked at the end of the line.

"Good job, angel," Han said as he settled down to sleep.

_Really? Now you sleep? _Nina was frustrated, but didn't let it get to her.

_**Thank you for taking the time to read! Been seeing even more alerts! But why no reviews :/ I thrive on them. Tell me what can be fixed, what you liked so I can do more of it! Something! And we'll be having more romance as soon as everyone gets to the surprise destination! Wooo~ Love love!**_


	7. Chpt 6: Mi estupido hermano

_**Woo~ Seeing lots of review so thank you! AS promised, this chapter will contain some romance ;) Sorry about taking so long with the introductory fluff, as much as I wanted to cut right to this part, I knew I couldn't.**_

_** As per usual: I don't own anything except for Nina and some poetic license!**_

Around five o'clock that morning, they had arrived in Cabo San Lucas. Han's hand was still resting on Nina's thigh from the race. They pulled up outside a large resort and parked. Nina got out, stretching in the warm sun.

"Cabo? We're in Cabo?" Nina looked around as Dom came up to her.

"What? Were you expecting Cancun or something?"

"With how long we were driving, might as well have gone to Cancun," Vince groaned.

"How was the drive?" Dom asked the girls who exchanged glances.

"Fine." They all said at once, in pitches slightly higher than usual. Han chuckled. Dom raised his eye brows at the weird behavior, but shrugged it off. They walked into the resort and were instantly greeted by beautiful women wearing barely any clothing and carrying fruity drinks.

Letty growled and caught up with Dom, grabbing him by the arm before the women could make their move on him. The women gave them each a drink and smiled. But like Sirens, they moved on to their next victim, Han. Nina acted on impulse, she knew, but she didn't care as she sped up and looped her arm through Han's. He gave her a strange look as the women gave them drinks as well.

"It's _my _birthday weekend. If anyone's getting lucky, it'll be me," she said in mini-triumph. Han laughed and they walked up to where Dom and Letty stood.

"And this must be the birthday niña," the man looked at her. She could have jumped across the table and ripped his head off, but Han put his arm around her waist, and she didn't want to leave.

"Si, señor." She did this weird little bow-curtsy that made her think twice.

"Okay, Toretto. Toretto." The man clicked on his computer. "Ah, here we are. We have the suite and a separate room as well, no?"

"That's correct," Dom said. Nina gave him a funny look. "Unless you want Letty and I within hearing dis-"

"No!" Nina and Mia yelled simultaneously.

"That's what I thought. Where the hell is Vince?" Dom asked, looking back towards the cars. Vince was still getting hassled by the women with the fruity drinks. "Nina, can you go save him?"

Nina grinned and walked over there. Vince looked at her and shook his head.

"Aye! ¿Estás bromeando? Estamos en nuestra luna de miel durante veinte minutos y que ya ha recibido las mujeres colgando de ti?" _**(Are you kidding me? We're on our honeymoon for twenty minutes and you've already got women hanging off of you**_?) Nina spouted off in perfect Spanish. Han and Dom watched from the counter and smiled. The drink girls seemed to scatter.

"Aw, come on, Nin. They were just being friendly."

"Friendly meaning, 'let's get into the American's pants.'" Letty quipped, making the group laugh.

"Oh, this is a honeymoon?" The concierge asked.

"Uhhh," everyone was hesitant.

"You'd get free champagne and we'll upgrade you to our honeymoon suite for free." He seemed to hint at.

"Yes, this is also our honeymoon," Nina said, grabbing Han's arm and leading him closer to the counter.

"But, I thought-" The concierge looked confusedly back towards Vince.

"Oh, no, no. He's on our honeymoon with us. Mi hermano es demasiado estúpido para estar solos en casa," Nina explained and giggled a bit. "Él piensa que todo el mundo va a la luna de miel." (_**My brother is far too stupid to stay home alone. He thinks that everyone goes on the honeymoon.)**_

Dom and Letty had to leave the room to stop from cackling while Mia covered her mouth to make it look like she was coughing. Meanwhile, Han and Vince had no idea what Nina was saying.

"Ah, si, si. Mis más sinceras disculpas, espero que no se interpone en el camino demasiado," _**(My deepest apologies, hopefully he doesn't get in the way too much)**_ the concierge whispered to her and she winked.

"He better not." The concierge handed Nina two keys and smiled.

"Have a good day!" He yelled after them. Nina went back outside to where Letty and Dom were gasping for air on the ground.

"Here's your key." Nina tossed it to them.

"What was so funny?" Vince demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Mia started.

"Except that the concierge thinks you're Nina's retard brother coming to crash the honeymoon!" Letty explained and began a fit of laughs again.

"Not cool, Nina." Vince stormed off to grab his bags.

"Come on, guys. Let's eat. I'm starving."

"Dom, you're always hungry," Letty pointed out.

They went and checked into their hotel rooms to change. Nina, Mia, Han, and Vince were in the hotel's suite. It had a large living room area and the bedrooms were on opposite ends of the suite, whereas Dom and Letty were one floor down in their room. Nina and Mia went into their room and got changed. Nina put her swimsuit on and then grabbed a long purple wrap-around skirt to put over it. She pulled on a slim fitting white t-shirt and some black chunky wedges and was ready.

Mia was taking a little longer. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to wear her swimsuit under or not.

"Come on, M. Just wear your swimsuit. We're in Cabo!" Nina said as she ran into the living area. Han was already there, wearing black swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Vince came out of the bedroom wearing gray swim trunks and a white tank top.

"Glad to see we all had the same idea," Dom said as he let himself in the room, also sporting swim trunks and a tank top. Letty entered behind him wearing her swimsuit under a tank top and shorts.

"What's taking Mia so long?" Letty asked.

"She wasn't sure if she wanted to wear a swim suit or not," Nina answered. Mia walked out in a dress that covered her swimsuit.

"Finally! It was going to be lunch time before we had breakfast!" Vince shouted, throwing his hands up. Mia glared and they left.

After breakfast, Letty, Nina, and Mia went to do some shopping while the guys went to the local bars to see where the best place to spend the evening was.

Letty and Nina were standing outside the dressing room while Mia tried on clothes.

"God, Miiiiiiiiaaaaa!" Nina said, stomping her feet.

"What?" Mia snapped.

"Dude, you are taking forever! The boys said to meet us at the hotel at noon!" Letty snapped back.

"Fine!" Mia shouted, coming out of the dressing room carrying heaps of clothes.

The walk back to the hotel was rather fast, since Letty and Nina practically ran the entire way. Luckily, they had made it there before the boys. Nina lay on the couch in the lobby while Letty took the chair and Mia stood.

Five minutes passed before the boys came in, laughing and playfully pushing each other around. Nina and Letty raised their eye brows and the guys stopped. Dom sat on the chair next to Letty, squishing her, while Vince took the other chair. Han pushed Nina's feet off the couch and sat in their place.

"Hey!" She said, sitting up. He just smiled at her.

"So, boys. What are we up to?" Letty asked, shoving Dom over.

"There's a beach party tonight, and I got us on the list," Dom exclaimed.

"Okay, that's tonight. What about now? We all know you're hungry." Mia said in an annoyed tone.

"Jesus, calm down. We're going to this little hut that we found. They've got all sorts of food and the best part-" Vince started.

"They only serve Coronas," Dom finished.

The rest of the day went by quickly. After lunch, the boys went down to the bar to watch the game while Nina, Mia, and Letty lay on the beach trying to get some sun, not that they needed it. The laughed and talked and gossiped about the stupidest things. Around seven, they went back to the hotel and changed. The girls kept their bathing suits on, in case of a midnight swim, and instead threw on some simple dresses that Letty had packed for them. Nina's was a white strapless that ended mid-thigh. Mia's was a simple peach one that hit just before her knees, and Letty's was a black one with some bead work that accented her chest. Nina grabbed a straw fedora and put it on before heading out.

They walked downstairs and saw the boys already waiting for them. They all were a bit red, making the girls giggle. They sure had got some sun. Dom grabbed Letty around the waist and lead her to the beach. Vince mimicked the same with Mia, leaving Han and Nina in the lobby. Han looked like he was going to grab her waist, but thought better of it.

"Oh, come on!" Nina grabbed his arm and threw it around her shoulders and walked outside. Han was shocked at first, but slowly relaxed into his normal stature.

The party on the beach had already started, even though it was so early. Music was blaring and drinks were being poured. Dom and Letty were dancing seductively while Vince and Mia stood at a table nearby, sniggering. Nina hopped up to the table.

"What are we laughing about?" She asked. Han reached the table and put his hand on the small of Nina's back. She sucked in her breathe, but did nothing.

"Dom and Letty," Mia answered.

"Oh." Nina frowned. Nothing too funny there.

"You want something to drink?" Han asked Nina. Mia raised her eye brow and smiled.

"Sure." Nina smiled.

"Be right back," Han kissed her cheek and walked away. Vince went with him. Once they were out of earshot, Mia turned on her sister.

"What was _that!" _She squealed.

"Ah! Mia, people have ears!" Nina rubbed hers and pouted.

"Have you and Han?" Mia squealed again, making some of the people dancing close to them stop and look.

"Mia! Shut it! I'll tell you tonight when there aren't so many ears!" Nina said hurriedly.

"Fine!" Mia giggled as Vince and Han returned with drinks. They handed them to the girls who said their thanks quickly. "Come on!"

Mia dragged her sister to the dance floor as an upbeat Latino song came on. Mia snuck over by Dom and Letty and dragged Letty away. They started dancing to the beat while Dom went over and stood by Han. Vince had run off to flirt with some unsuspecting women.

Han and Dom stood in silence, drinking their beers and watching the girls dance. After a little while of silence, Dom spoke.

"She likes you, Han," Dom looked into the group and took a sip of his beer. Han didn't say anything. "What are you going to do about it?"

Han thought for a minute, drinking his beer.

"Nothing," he stated simply.

"Why not?"

"Because, firstly, she's your sister. Secondly, she deserves far better than me." Han sighed and took another drink.

"Be honest with me, and you can get rid of one of those reasons. She _deserves _someone good. Who'll treat her _right. _Don't make me hate you, Han." Dom walked away and grabbed Letty around the waist, leading her somewhere, no doubt back to the hotel room.

Nina had come back from dancing. A young man had asked Mia to dance and she graciously accepted. Nina sighed and grabbed her beer, heading towards the beach.

"Where you going?" Han watched her hips sway.

"Follow me and you'll find out," she winked and continued walking. Han downed the rest of his beer and chased after her. He caught up with her as she stripped off her dress. In the moonlight, Han could see the shadows of more tattoos, but all of his attention was on the revealing bathing suit she wore. It was black and had two thin strings wrapping around her neck. The bottoms were interesting as well, but Han kept his eyes up top.

She walked to the water and looked back at Han, grinning. He watched her carefully. She walked into the water slowly, stopping when it got to her waist. Han quickly pulled his shoes and shirt off, following her into the ocean, not daring to listen to that little voice in the back of his head that said stop.

As he reached her, she held out her hand, which he took. She pulled him in front of her. She looked up at him innocently and bit her lip. He looked down into her eyes which sparkled in the moonlight.

"Do you want me, _Han_?" She practically whispered his name. Now he realized why so many men before him had succumbed to her so easily. She had those bedroom eyes, and made you feel like you were the only one in the world.

"More than anything," he tucked a lose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"_Then do something about it,_" she whispered in his ear. She could feel the growing member in his pants as she leaned against him. Han put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Her breasts pushed up against his chest and she inhaled sharply, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looked at her lips, licking his. He glanced into her eyes to make sure she was still okay with this. Without warning, he crashed his lips down on hers. Her lips fought for dominance, making him smile. He grabbed her left leg and hooked it on his hip. She made it easier on him by lifting herself up and wrapping both legs around him. His hands reached around and grabbed her butt, squeezing it gently. She moaned slightly into his mouth, making him even crazier.

Nina's hands wrapped themselves in Han's hair. She tugged on it slightly making him bite down slightly on her bottom lip. She whimpered and he pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"You okay?" Han looked genuinely concerned.

"You ask too many questions," Nina answered, out of breath. They had moved deeper into the water so that they could not see the shore. She kissed him again, but this time deeper. He poked her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to roam inside. Han held her against him with one hand and used the other to untie the back of her swimsuit top. He went to untie the top-

"Hey Han! Nina! You guys out there!" A voice yelled from the beach. Nina instantly recognized it as her brother's. They broke the kiss as Nina scrambled to get her top tied.

"Yeah!" She yelled as Han helped her tie the top.

"What are you doing out there?" He yelled. Nina rolled her eyes and glanced at Han sorrowfully.

"Swimming!"

"Well, get your butts back in here! Everyone's been looking for you!" Dom walked off towards the party and Nina sighed.

"Another time then," Nina said.

"Maybe," Han couldn't hold eye contact with her. He knew that what he did was wrong, but he couldn't help but want her. He couldn't risk breaking her heart, or else Dom would break his neck.

They swam back in silence, Nina stealing glances at Han the whole time. As they reached the shore, she got out of the water and sighed. She dried off a little and put her dress and shoes back on. She took one last look at Han and frowned. He was taking a long time on purpose. If he had gone back to the party, everyone would have noticed his "problem." Nina sighed once more and walked back to where the lights were.

_Damn, we were so close. Now he thinks that I'm that typical little sister... _

_**Well? Damn it, Dom! Right? Ahhhh! I know this was kind of a teaser, but it's completely worth it I promise. We have to have some sexual tension right? Reviews are always appreciated.**_


	8. Chpt 7: Not one word

_**Woo! Lots of reviews! Glad to see that everyone seems so happy with this so far! Sorry for the lack of update. It's been one hectic month! Anywho~ All the copyright shibus~ I own nothing, except for Nina.**_

__Mia, Vince, Dom, and Letty were all waiting for Nina when she got to the party. Her brother pulled her into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Little Sister!" He laughed. Han came up to the group and took his spot by the table. Nina sighed and looked around.

"I think I'm going to go spend the night in my room with the mini bar." Nina said. Mia grinned and skipped up next to her.

"I'm coming!" She giggled.

"Well, Letty and I were going to call it a night as well," Dom said, grabbing Letty by the waist and escorting her back to the hotel. Mia and Nina reluctantly followed, well, more Nina because she wanted to see what Han was doing. He had ordered another beer and sat down with Vince, so Nina and Mia went up to their room.

Once in the hotel, they said goodnight to Dom and Letty and were glad they weren't on the same floor. Dom was drunk and getting handsy and poor Letty was having trouble keeping him under control. Nina and Mia got into their hotel room and changed into their bras and underwear, sitting in their swimsuits all day and all night was uncomfortable. Mia slipped on a ruffled tank top, some white shorts, and a light jacket, since the door to the balcony was open. Nina slipped on a white tank top and some black shorts. As soon as they grabbed their alcohol of preference and sat on the bed, Mia turned on her.

"Spill it," she demanded."

"What do you want to know?" Nina sipped on her tequila, making a face. Jose Cuervo and her went way back, and she always got in trouble with him.

"Firstly, have you and Han done the _deed?" _Mia giggled, she could not hold her liquor like the rest of her family, so the tequila she was sipping on was probably not a good idea.

"No, we have not," Nina answered, downing the rest of the mini shot.

"Have you done _anything?" _Mia said, obviously baffled. She almost spilled her drink all over the bed.

"Mia! Watch it! Well, until about an hour ago, I could have said no," Nina left the answer open-ended.

"Sorry! Ohmygoodness," Mia slurred. "What happened? I saw you both disappear for a little bit."

"Well, we went down to the beach, and we went into the water," Nina paused, noticing the look on her younger sister's face. "In our _swimsuits. _And we kind of made out. A bit."

Nina bit her look and looked at her sister's reaction.

"_And?" _Mia jumped up and down.

"And then Dom came down and asked where we were." Nina sighed.

"He didn't-" Mia looked horrified.

"Oh, God no. He couldn't see us with how far out we were." Nina shook her head and took another shot.

"Oh, goodness." Mia matched her shot. The heard the door to the hotel room open and decided it was a good time to stop talking.

They took some more shots and proceeded to get more drunk.

"Ya know what I heard?" Mia leaned on her sister. Nina was drunk now, but Mia was even more so.

"What?" Nina asked, eager to hear the answer.

"If you can tie the stem of a cherry in your mouth, you're a good French kisser," Mia grabbed the jar of maraschino cherries from the mini bar and hopped back on the bed, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

_**RANDOM DIVDER LINE**_

__About twenty minutes later, Nina and Mia had finished the jar of cherries. Nina had successfully tied all of her stems while Mia was still having trouble.

"You're forcing it. Just be calm," Nina suggested.

"Shut up, Nina! You've got yours done!" Mia pouted as her last cherry stem broke. "And now we're out of cherries. Great!"

Nina stopped herself from chuckling.

"Here, I'll go get some from the mini bar in the living room. We won't stop until you're satisfied that you're a good kisser." Nina stood up and left the room as Mia threw herself dramatically on the pillows.

Nina closed the door behind her and turned, she jumped slightly when she saw Han and Vince at the bar.

"What are you still doing up?" Vince asked, slightly slurring.

"Come on, Vince. You know Nina doesn't sleep all nights," Han took a drink of his, what Nina guessed was whiskey.

"You tucker Mia out?" Vince asked.

"Nah, we ran out of cherries," Nina grabbed the jar out of the fridge, trying not to notice when Vince and Han stared at her butt.

"Cherries?" Han questioned.

"Yeah, we're a bit bored." Nina started to go back into her room.

"Well, hold on," Vince stood up. "We're bored too. Why not bring your fun out here?"

Nina thought about this for a few seconds.

"Or, we _could _start some different fun," Nina winked and hopped into her room.

"Come on, Mia. The boys want to play," Nina dragged her sister off the bed.

"Play what?" Mia asked excitedly.

"No clue."

They ran into the living area and grabbed a deck of cards from the table by their room.

"What are we playing?" Han asked, sitting down on the couch across from Mia. Vince sat next to her, so Nina sat next to Han.

"Poker?" Vince asked.

"Well, let's make it fun!" Mia whined.

"Strip poker?" Vince suggested. Nina smiled and nodded, as did Mia. Han looked at the group reluctantly, but nodded nonetheless.

Nina stood up and stumbled to the bar, grabbing the rest of the mini shots in the fridge, bringing them over to the table and downing the vodka. She shook her and smiled.

"I'm ready."

_**RANDOM DIVIDER LINE**_

__Half an hour later, and the group was running out of clothes. Well, all the group except for Nina. Mia sat in her bra and underwear while Vince and Han sat in their boxers. Nina was the most clothed in her bra and shorts.

"How the hell did you do that?" Vince looked around at his nearly nude friends.

"Oh, Dom didn't tell you guys? Nina here is really good at reading facial expressions. She can tell when we're bluffing," Mia pouted. _Man, she gets whiny when she drinks, _Nina noticed.

"No, it must have slipped his mind." Vince grumbled, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked, trying to keep her eyes off of his "package" that was eye level with her.

"Well, I'm already this naked. Might as well go skinny dipping in the ocean." Vince grabbed a towel and threw it over his shoulder. Mia stood up.

"I'm coming too," she declared. Nina snapped back to reality.

"What?"

"Don't worry, Nin. I'll keep an eye on her," Vince assured.

"You better. And if anything happens to her, you'll have Dom to answer to," Nina warned.

"You worry too much Nina," Vince said, grabbing Mia's hand and running out the door.

Nina sighed and turned to Han. He sipped his whiskey and looked at her.

"What?" She asked, sitting back down next to him. He put his arm around her.

"Where were you a few years ago when I came?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her brows. "Did Dom not tell you?"

"No, he said it was your business to tell me or not," Han took another drink.

"Oh, well, I... I got into some trouble..." Nina avoided eye contact.

"What kind of trouble?" Han arched his eye brow, but looked otherwise concerned.

"I sort of ripped this guy off. A bit." Nina sipped on her vodka.

"Nina," Han said, and instantly she knew he was about to read her the riot act.

"_What? _He was a rich, snooty tourist. I just made him spend money on me. And then I took his car... And made some credit cards in his name..."

"Jeez, Nina." Han ran his hand through his hair. "So, where were you?"

"I was serving my second year of three in Folsom," Nina said, looking straight ahead and licking her lips. She looked up at Han, trying to read his expression. "Say something."

"What should I say?" Han looked at her once more.

"The truth about what you're thinking. Right now." Nina glanced up at Han.

"I think that you're brilliant." He paused, bringing her chin up so that she was looking him in the eyes. "All your skills, you could do so much better than this group."

"What if I don't want to do better?" Nina asked. And for the second time that night, Han's lips crashed down upon Nina's. She sucked in her breath. She couldn't say that she didn't see it coming, but she was still surprised.

Han's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto him so she was straddling him. She looped her arms around his neck and laced her hands in his hair. He forced his tongue into her mouth, but she complied easily, wrapping her tongue around his. He growled as he unbuttoned her shorts, trying to pull them off.

Nina stood up and dragged Han with her. He lifted her up and she put her legs around his waist, their lips never breaking apart. He carried her to her room, accidentally hitting the door before Nina opened it. He carried her inside and closed and locked the door behind him. Han threw her on the bed and crawled over her, pausing when the empty alcohol bottles and cherry jar fell towards them. He lifted the cherry jar, filled with tied stems, and raised an eyebrow.

"Mia heard that if you can tie the stem with your tongue, you're a good French kisser," Nina explained quickly.

"And whose jar is this?" Han tilted his head.

"Come down here and you'll find out," Nina said, pulling him down to her lips as he tossed the jar over his head.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Nina groaned and turned over. The sunlight was too bright in her eyes, even though her eyes were closed. She put her hand out and opened her eyes immediately when she felt the soft hair of someone. _Mia has her own bed. So who is-? _Nina turned over and had to stop herself from shouting. There, lying next to her with nothing but a sheet to cover him, was Han. He slept soundly, breathing gently. _Did we have sex? _Nina thought to herself. Han woke up and his eyes widened at Nina.

"Did we-" Han started, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Nina asked.

"Dom. I didn't know it was a sleep night last night," her brother said through the door. Nina jumped up and put her pajamas on quickly. Han did the same but with his boxers.

"What?" Nina paused. Then it clicked. Mia was out in the living area. She told Dom that Nina fell asleep. "Oh, right. Sorry I must have drank myself to sleep last night."

Nina grabbed Han by the hand and shoved him into the bathroom.

"Be quiet!" She hissed, closing the door. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and unlocked the door. Dom looked around.

"Have you seen Han? He's not in his room and we were all going to rent a boat." Dom asked, observing the mess of alcohol bottles that were thrown to the ground.

"I haven't seen him since last night. Maybe he spent the night with one of those girls from the party." Nina said, walking into the living area. Surprisingly, there were no clothes on the ground from strip poker the night before. "Sorry I locked you out Mia."

"Don't worry. We all know what odd choices we may make in our drunken stupors," Mia seemed to hint at something more than the possibility of Han and Nina sleeping together.

"Well, you guys get ready. I'm going to try to find him." Dom left the room, and Nina went and opened the bathroom door. Han walked out without a word and into his and Vince's room. Mia walked into their room and smiled.

"Not one word," Nina warned.


End file.
